A different point of view
by Pixel-the-evil-fairy
Summary: twin 1's pov, a new exile turns up with no memory of her life before she woke up, & we r sent 2 offer her a job. slightly graphic...name change! used 2 b 'we're exactly the same' An ATS fic! CHAP 6 EDITED
1. Default Chapter

Title: We're exactly the same!  
  
Author: Pixel the evil fairy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Pixel and any other new characters in this fic.  
  
Summary: not just a simple fairy from Twin One's point of view  
  
Notes: This story was written with permission from Stormhawk the creator and author of ATS.  
  
It takes place in the series and along the same timeline as 'Not just a simple fairy'. Oh, and if you haven't read that, read it first, then read this fic. And for those of you that have read Pixel2, this fic will make parts of it less confusing. So I hope you like it.  
  
Please read and Review.  
  
"One, Two!" I hear my brother and myself being called be our boss the Merovingian. A French prick who we only work for because he pays well.  
  
I am the oldest between my brother and I, we are identical mirror twin ghosts, but I was programmed first, two nanoseconds before him.  
  
I looked up from what I was doing and listened to what Mero had to say. "My sources tell me that there is a new exile in town, apparently she turned up out of one of the backdoors and is now staying with the hippy Hummer. Go and find her and...well you know the procedure," Mero said. "Oh, and make it look like you didn't come looking for her," he continued and went back to his business.  
  
Oh well, I thought, at least this gets us out of this restaurant. The two of us got up and headed for the door. "We can apologize to the hippy for kidnapping him and the kid," I tell my brother as I pull out my key and put it into the lock.  
  
I opened the door to the backdoor corridor, we passed about twenty doors before we found the one that stand out from the rest. Two knocked and we waited. A moment later the door opened and the hippy answered, we were greeted a "go away!"  
  
"Settle down mate," I said as I walked in and Two followed.  
  
"What do you want?!" the hippy demanded of us. He picked up a stool and held it apparently threateningly.  
  
"We want to apologize," we both say at the same time.  
  
"What?" he says as his mouth drops.  
  
"You heard us," Two says.  
  
"We feel bad about kidnapping you and the kid, but we were under orders," I added.  
  
"This is a trick," the hippy retorted.  
  
"No it's not," I continued, "we hate Mero as much as you, the difference is he pays us cause we work for him."  
  
"I don't trust you," the hippy still wasn't convinced.  
  
"You'll come around," Two says. "Would you like your hair dread locked?" There he goes again, I thought, sometimes my brother comes out with the stupidest things.  
  
"No thank you," he says. Thankfully, cause if he had of said yes we would have been there for hours.  
  
"Hi!" I suddenly hear from behind the hippy. I looked over and saw hovering in the air a foot tall fairy exile, but then I thought, she's a foot tall! What use has Mero got for her? I looked at Two then looked at her again.  
  
"Hello," we say at the same time.  
  
"What are you?" she then asked us.  
  
"Ghosts," we say and phase.  
  
"Wicked," she says then changes into normal human size. I grin at Two and he grins back. Ok, now I can see her potential. I liked what I saw and from the way that Two was smiling, he did too.  
  
"That was cool," Two says before I can get a word in. "I think our boss would be interested in speaking to you." He then takes the opportunity to make it coincidental.  
  
"Okies, when?" was all she says, from behind my sunglasses I was all over her like a rash. Blond hair, blue eyes, wicked wings, and a great figure just to mention a few things.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow. What's your name?" I finally managed to say.  
  
"Pixel," she said as we walked out and the hippy closed the door. What a cool name I thought, I wonder what she was the governing program for? I must ask her when I get the chance.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about her all night, I couldn't even concentrate on my game of Final Fantasy that I was playing earlier. So I decided to take a walk, I roamed aimlessly around the corridor for a few hours, and passed the hippy's door like ten times, hoping that she would come out as I was walking past.  
  
I was tempted to knock, but thought better of it. Then I started to think...what if she doesn't even like me? Or if she's one of those goody- goodies like the hippy and wouldn't lift a finger to kill a fly? 


	2. pixel meets mero

The next morning I found myself and my brother walking behind her up to our boss's table in the restaurant. I couldn't help thinking how good she looked from behind. And those wings! Man they are the coolest wings I have ever seen!  
  
"Bonjour," Mero says in his pompous asshole accent. "You are Pixel?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she sits down. "That's me."  
  
"Did my boys tell you what I wanted?" I cringe at 'my boys'.  
  
"They mentioned a job. Do I get paid?" she questioned.  
  
"My dear, look at me, do I look like I'm wanting for money?" Another one of his 'pole-up-my-ass' comments.  
  
"Not really, but you could do with some English lessons, your accent is terrible." I definitely liked this chick's attitude!  
  
"Putain," I hear him say to himself. Bastard. "She had better be worth it." He continues to hiss to himself. "I hear you have some special skills." He then asked her.  
  
"I'm special enough," she says, defiantly liking this chick's attitude.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I can change size at will, I can fly, I can shrink my wings to make them invisible. I can also change my hair at will." Mero looked impressed and so did my brother and I.  
  
"I pay well, care for a job?" he then asked her.  
  
"What do I have to do?" She smiled, man did she have a great smile.  
  
"I have an enemy, a dangerous enemy. His name is Vorateu and I want him killed. None of my other employees have managed to accomplish it yet."  
  
"What is he?" she asked.  
  
"A vampire, leader among those from the first Matrix. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I've ever done assassin work but I'm willing to give it a try," she says looking confident.  
  
"Good." He clicks his fingers and one of my co-workers passes him a slim manila folder. He passed it to her, and she perused it.  
  
"Is this one in here by mistake?" she asked as she held up a photo of a strange-looking creature.  
  
"No, that is his assistant, Creeper. If you find that gargoyle, you will probably find the vampire."  
  
"When do I get paid?" she then said, getting straight to the point.  
  
Mero pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to her. "There is five thousand dollars in here, it is what you will be paid a fortnight. When you bring me proof that he is dead you will get quite the little bonus."  
  
Pixel just nodded and raised her glass. Damn that's good money for a new chick! Although, I did get six and half grand when I first started because he knew what I was capable of.  
  
"Would you care for some dessert?" Oh no! He's going to try the stupid cake thing. I frown slightly as I watched her take the first bite. But suddenly the slice is back on her plate and she screws up her face.  
  
"This has cherry liqueur in it. I hate cherry." She says taking a sip of her drink and pushes the plate away. Good, I think to myself, she didn't eat it. Though she would have if it hadn't have been cherry.  
  
I see Mero get upset that he didn't get to see the fairy overload with pleasure and I'm glad that she won't be falling subject to his stupidity, if you would call it that. "What exactly do you fight with? Or do you just flit around?" Mero says in his frustration. Why does he always have to get so narky if something doesn't go his way? Nancy-boy...  
  
"Well, I woke up yesterday drunk at McDonald's, I know nothing but my name and personality. Some bits and pieces are coming back to me, I remember a party..." she then thought for a moment. Damn she looks hot. "But I do know I can handle a sword." She finishes.  
  
I look over and my brother is lighting a cig. I turned to him and told him to put it out because of the fairy that fifteen feet away. Then I realized that Mero was looking at us and I noticed he was looking angry.  
  
"Yes?" we say at the same time. We have a habit of doing things like that, for some reason.  
  
"Take her and give her a weapon." Mero then told us.  
  
"Can't I have two?" Oh no! She wants my brother as a weapon! I give a weird look.  
  
"Give her what she can handle and what will be useful in taking out...him" Mero said in frustration, oh ok, she was talking about the weapons, for a moment she there I thought she wanted my brother.  
  
More to come...  
  
Please r&r 


	3. look at all the shiny weapons

Two and I get up and walk to the door, oddly, Pixel skips after us and looks up at us with an insane look on her face.  
  
"Do you think her programming is corrupt?" I ask my brother as she does this weird and creepy but cute thing with her eyes.  
  
"I would say so," he agreed, opening a side door that led to the chateaux.  
  
"Ooh, nice," was Pixel's opinion of the place and we suddenly found ourselves on either side of her pulling her away from Mero's weapons.  
  
"Not those, they are mainly for display," my brother says as I opened the door to another room.  
  
"They looked pointy."  
  
"We have plenty of others, the boss likes those ones on the wall." Two flicked a light switch on the wall in the room that I had just opened. I watched her as she looked at a broadsword and gave it a few swings. She was pretty good from what I saw.  
  
"I like this sword," she said as she examined it closely. She walked on and saw a silver dagger sitting on a shelf, as if it were a reflex action she took the weapon and strapped it to her leg, she then looked at the other weapons.  
  
She looked at a very nice longbow, it was also silver with intricate engravings on it. After over an hour of looking, Two and I got bored and started playing scissors, paper, rock.  
  
Not long after that though, she did finish looking. "Done," she simply said. She had chosen the broadsword and the dagger.  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Weapons R Us," I say with a smile.  
  
"Please come again," Two then added with a smirk, "but not too soon." The fairy laughed, she had a great laugh, it so suited her then walked out of the room and she left.  
  
I went up to our studio apartment, my brother and I shared an enormous apartment inside the Chateaux. It is divided into three parts, my room, the living room and Two's room.  
  
We were challenging each other at Mortal Kombat, when Mero burst in through the door, "She is going looking for him tonight, I want you both to follow her, make yourselves unknown and only interfere if you feel it necessary." We both nodded and stood.  
  
"She will be behind the department store on the corner of Fifth and James around 8:30pm. I want you to see if she is worth my money and my time, if not I will palm her off to Persephone, or I could just kill her..."  
  
Oh, he just said the wrong thing, but I couldn't do anything about it because then it would look like I'm defending her. So I said "You can't kill a fairy, it's bad luck." Two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since when?" was all Mero asked before turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
  
****  
  
But wait there's more...  
  
I hope you like it so far, sorry this chap is so short 


	4. the big bad vampire

As ordered we followed Pixel unawares to her destination. She had such good reflexes for a girl; I suppose that is the fairy side. She had her sword out at the slightest movement.  
  
"I know someone's there, now come out!" she demanded of the apparently lifeless ally.  
  
"As you vish," the Transylvanian voice was heard a few seconds later and none other than Vorateu himself appeared from behind his cloak. She turned quickly to face him with her sword swinging, but before she could swing again he sidestepped her and grabbed her sword and threw it at the wall.  
  
Before my brother or I could react, he put her into his trance. "You are the one The Merovingian has sent after me?" he then asked looking down at her.  
  
Don't interfere if you don't need to! Don't interfere if you don't need to! I kept telling myself as I watched him control her.  
  
"Yes, He sent me to kill you." She said simply  
  
"I don't doubt it. What if I killed you first?"  
  
She tilted her head as if in confusion, "he didn't tell me what to do if that happened." She answered  
  
"Of course he didn't."  
  
"He just told me to kill you and bring back some proof." She told him.  
  
Vorateu then stepped in closer and drew her in for the bite. "It is a shame one such as you chose him," he whispered to her as he tilted her head ready for the drink.  
  
"Pixel!" I found my brother and myself shouting and running towards her, firing with our machine guns.  
  
Quick as a flash, Vorateu let go of her and vanished behind his cloak, taking her sword with him.  
  
We ran up to her, Two took hold of her shoulders and shook her gently out of the trance.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she stumbled slightly and my brother held out his arm for support.  
  
"He was about to drain you," he said simply, Pixel shivered and held on tighter to his arm tighter. He seemed to like attention she was giving him, Grrr!  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked looking around.  
  
"He disappeared, like he always does. That's why Mero had to hire someone from the outside, all of us are sick of chasing him just to be defeated by him disappearing before we can get to him." I said in frustration.  
  
"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Two asked her.  
  
"No, well I can't be sure, I don't remember most things." She said, starting to shiver.  
  
"Would you like to crash with us tonight?" Two then asked, I didn't think this was a very good idea, but she nodded and Two proceeded to the nearest door and took out his key. He opened the door and walked into the apartment.  
  
She looked impressed, though she was still out of it, "so where am I crashing?" she asked with a yawn. I pointed to the couch, nodded goodnight, went to my room and shut the petitions.  
  
I hope this isn't too boring for you... 


	5. a bit of angst

I don't know what happened after that because I went straight to bed. When I woke up in the morning though, the couch was empty the petitions to my brother's room was closed.  
  
I looked at my watch, damn, why do I always wake up this early? It was five- fifteen am. So I decided to and get a bite to eat.  
  
While I am sitting the eating the coco pops that I just felt the urge to have this morning I started thinking, what does he have that I don't? Why does he always get the girl? What is it about him? Why don't I have it? Is it because he's the younger one? But I thought that the chicks always dug the older guys. And it's not that he's years younger or anything, two nanoseconds for god's sake! We're practically the same age!  
  
If that's what makes the difference then chicks are stupid! That's all there is for it. We even look the same! I mean, exactly the same! What if we weren't programs? Would it still be the same?  
  
What if weren't identical? Would it still be the same then? Am I doomed to have my brother get all the girls? Is it going to be like this my whole life? Am I doomed to be a single man?  
  
Maybe I should just walk up to an agent and say 'there's not enough room for the two of us! Just take me! Get it over with!' maybe the agent I cut...I mean I'm sure he'd want some revenge.  
  
Ok, this is all I have typed out so far but I hope to get more done very soon, I hope its not too gordy...  
  
But anyway please r&r 


	6. William the shapeshifter

I look down at my bowl after a few minutes and wonder why it is empty, it was full just a moment ago...  
  
Looking at my watch, I notice that the time is a quarter past seven, two hour since I sat down. I'm wondering where the time went as I get up to leave, when Mero walks in.  
  
"Oh good, you're here, where is two? Go get him up, I'm coming up in 20 minutes" he said as he walked by to sit at the main table, "and be ready, we have business to attend to this morning."  
  
I walked back up to our apartment and close the doors behind me. I then knocked on the partitions to my brother's room.  
  
"What?!" came from the other side of the doors, Pixel had to be in there because she wouldn't have been able to leave last night by herself.  
  
"Mero's on his way up, can you two be decent by the time he gets up here?" I ask with a sigh, my answer is,  
  
"Go away!"  
  
I go into my room and get dressed into the usual attire, 10 minutes later the door bursts open.  
  
Mero walks through looking all in a hurry so I get up from reading my mag and stand with my brother. Ignoring Pixel, he speaks straight to us.  
  
"I have business to deal with at the restaurant, we are leaving in 20 minutes." He said and then turned to Pixel.  
  
"Now you, have you had any progress or am I wasting my money on you?" he likes to get straight to the point,  
  
"You failed to mention that he could control minds," she answers,  
  
"Control? He can bend them, how far he can bend them depends on your programming." He says with a smirk. "Which I am going to add is a little off as it is."  
  
"Well I like it that way," Pixel says with a pout.  
  
"Do you indeed?" he didn't look surprised at her words, "I do expect results from you."  
  
"When I work freelance I don't fail." She said, she sounds so sure of herself, personally I'm starting to think she is just like the rest of us.  
  
"Glad to here it," though he didn't look it, "I want you two downstairs in 10 minutes." I nodded as he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"If he didn't pay us as much us he did..." I muttered to the ceiling.  
  
"We both feel the same way," my brother sympathizes,  
  
"Make that all three of us," Pixel chipped in, "now can I get another weapon since the freak show stole mine?" she then asked.  
  
"We can help you with that," two said, taking her hand and we walked down to the weapons room. I would really like to know what happened last night, she couldn't have just felt better after I left the room, could she? On second thoughts, I don't want to know.  
  
She chose a double bladed knife this time, looking like one knife to the blind eye, it is actually two knives in one that could be split into two when desired. The blade itself was about eight inches long and slightly curved.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked us both, but I knew the question was really for my brother.  
  
"I think it suites my Pixel fine." He said as he put a hand around her waist.  
  
What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say?! His pixel? Man! They only meet two days ago! I just stared at the two of them as the door opened and a werewolf walked in.  
  
"I found them!" he shouted back out the door and a second later Mero also walked through.  
  
"Ménage trios on your own time, with me now!" Ménage trios on your own time, yeah I wish.  
  
We both followed Mero out the door and two smiled at pixel as the door closed behind us. We walked into the restaurant and I looked up. One of the other freelance bounty hunters was standing in the middle of the room waiting to see us.  
  
"So, you have something for me I understand?" Mero asked the bounty hunter after we were all seated in our usual places. I have seen him around before a few times, he is a shape shifter and has a twin brother like myself. His name is Villius, I think.  
  
"Yes, and if you will come with me to where she is held captive..."  
  
"One, Two, Cain, Able!" Mero interrupted, calling us, we all stepped forward, "You will go with William to go and...her?" he queried.  
  
"Yes, her. She is a first world vamp." William answered, I was wrong it was his brother.  
  
"I'm impressed, and you shall be rewarded well for your efforts." Mero said with a smirk.  
  
"Follow me," said William and walked out of the restaurant, the four of us followed.  
  
"How is your brother Villius?" I asked William as we walked down to the car park.  
  
"Oh, he's good, been a bit depressed lately though, but he won't tell me why." He answered, then got onto a black and gold motorbike. There didn't look to be a helmet anywhere though. "Follow me, I'll take you to the vamp." He then said to us as the rest of us got into my silver SUV.  
  
Will started up his motorbike and sped out of the car park, I followed closely behind him. 


	7. fetching the vamp

Note: sorry this took so long, I have been a bit busy with work and Tafe and doing fanart... but here is the next bit, I hope you like it.  
  
Will pulled up outside an abandon hanger at the edge of an old airport and got off of his bike. My brother and I walked in together after and Cain and Able followed.  
  
The captive was sitting in the middle of the hanger on an old crate with her hands tied behind her back. She had no other restraints, but they weren't needed, although she was in shadow, there was a ring of sunlight about five meters wide all the way around her. There were also many other exiles hiding in corners with sniper rifles pointed at her, and some also patrolling the space.  
  
She looked around when we walked in, and tried to pull her hands free from their binds, but they were too tight.  
  
The five of us walked across the light into the circle of shadow in the middle of the hanger. She looked up at us with a face full of hatred, I just smirked.  
  
"She's all yours," Will said as he motioned to her. Cain and Able stepped forward, one on either side, they pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'd rather die than give you any information!" she screamed and tried to get lose again, but Cain and Able were too strong.  
  
"That's ok," Will said with a grin, "We don't have to shut the louvers and you can just walk through the light." He finished casually.  
  
"No, no! Don't do that!" she whimpered.  
  
"Very well," Will then continued, "Blunt! Shut the louvers!" he then shouted to one of the exiles in the shadows to our left. There was the sound of a large lever being pulled, then the hanger went dim and the large circle of light vanished, only leaving small slithers of light where the sun shone through the cracks.  
  
"I'll get the SUV," I said and walked back to the entrance of the hanger and walked the rest of the short distance to the truck.  
  
Will pushed open the huge door of the hanger so I could drive in. Cain and Able then put the vampire in the back of the SUV (it had blackened windows) and we went back to the châteaux, Will following behind on his bike.  
  
Cain and Able dragged the vampire into the restaurant and we walked in behind them.  
  
Mero looked over his glass of wine and smiled as Cain pulled a chair over from one of the other tables and Able sat her down on it. "Good, your back, so is this it...her" he asked.  
  
"Yes this is the first world vampire, and I believe she knows the ware abouts of a certain enemy." Will answered.  
  
Sorry its so short again, but I have been really busy and this is all I could type at the moment....  
  
If you don't believe me check out my deviant art site for all those fanart pics that I mentioned at the start....http:evilpixel.deviantart.com/ 


	8. finding the fairy

"Is that so?" Mero asked knowing who he was talking about, "and are there any other surprises you have for me then?"  
  
"No, that's all for now" answered Will.  
  
"Good, then here is your reward and I hope to see you again sometime in the near future with some more things for me" he said as he handed Will a slightly bulky envelop. It contained 50 thousand dollars.  
  
"Thank you," Will said as he turned to walk out. He smirked at the vampire on his way past and muttered, "One vamp down, one fairy to go..." under his breath and disappeared out the door.  
  
What did he mean by 'one fairy to go'? I thought to myself, I looked at my brother and judging by the look on his face, he too was wondering the same thing. But at that moment I was forced to push that thought to the back of my mind, as out boss started talking again.  
  
"Do you have a name?" he asked the woman vampire,  
  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" she shouted, "You don't scare me" she then hissed.  
  
Mero pulled a pen out of his pocket, he clicked the top and a bright light came from the tip. He then moved the ray slowly over her face, it burned her skin and she wreathed in pain as droplets of blood slid down her already scarred face.  
  
"I ask again," he said with a smirk, "What is your name?"  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" she spat back.  
  
"That is a good question, why do I care? Well, the thing is," he paused for effect, "Your right, I don't care." He sat forward in his chair and folded his hands, as if to be calm and composed, but I could see that he was fuming, I could see it in his eyes, you don't work for the guy for all these years and not learn how to read him. "So then I shall simply give you a name if you won't tell me your real one..."  
  
"Baylen," she hissed, "Baylen, my name is Baylen, there are you happy n..." she didn't finish, she had gone one step too far, Mero clicked the top or the pen light and shone it in her face again. She growled and struggles to get free of Cain's grip.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he mocked and turned the light off. "Take her down to the dungeons and lock her in an interrogation room, and tell Zuta and Vinni to watch her." He was back to being serious now, "and when Pixel gets back from her little shopping spree, she can get some answers out of her."  
  
Cain and Able then dragged her out of the restaurant and down to an interrogation room.  
  
"Give this to the fairy, she will need it or she won't get anywhere with that one." I took the pen light from my boss and put it into a pocket inside my coat and nodded. "On second thoughts, go and get her now if you want, tell her that she can use any means necessary to get any information out of her."  
  
We both nodded again and left the restaurant.  
  
"I need some ice-cream first," my brother says as we walked down to the SUV to go and find pixel.  
  
I just laughed and said, "Yes, ice-cream does sound good, although Hoky Poky ice-cream sounds even better."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
We got in the SUV and drove to the nearest Gold Rock. We each got a large Hoky Poky sundae with pink waffles, yellow sprinkles (they tasted the best) and caramel topping.  
  
After finishing the sundaes we went for a walk down the street, past FAO Swartz hoping to find the fairy.  
  
We were walking past a surf shop when I happened to look down, there was a big basket of bikinis that were on sale sitting out the front of the shop, and a very angry shop assistant looking around for any sign of the child's, that was asleep in the basket, parents, muttering under his breath, "Stupid parents, just letting their kids wonder around by themselves..."  
  
It just occurred to me that I new that kid.  
  
Hey we now him," I said, it was that little Nat kid, and that hippy is always looking after him and pixel was going shopping with him if I can remember correctly, so that meant that pixel was in this shop.  
  
note: I hope you aren't getting too board with this fic... and sorry it is taking so long (again), I have the whole story written, its just a matter of getting it typed out, and I don't really like typing in big amounts...I get board too quickly...  
  
anyway I hope you like it and please R&R, thanks. 


	9. getting informed

So sorry it took so long!!! I no it's been like 6 months… but tafe was getting really hectic… but I passed so that is the main thing… so yay for me!! I now have a cert 4 in graphic design!! Woot!!

Neways enough rambling here is more story!

Enjoy!!

The shop assistant was now looking back and forth over at us and then to the kid in the basket.

"Well? Do you now who or where his parents are then?" he said, also looking a bit weirded out at the unusual nature of our appearance. He muttered something else under his breath, but I only caught "Must be freaks day out…"

Two obviously heard him because he answered the muffled comment.

"Well, if we look weird, then you should see our new lady friend, she has wings, and the guy we were working with this morning can change into anyone he wants…" Smirking, he continued, "Or maybe you should just look in the mirror… you look like you were in an industrial accident and they couldn't remove all of the metal…" he finished.

The shop assistant was obviously cut at that last remark because he stalked off with a sour face muttering, "Yep, insane… that would explain the make up and weird coats…"

We just smirked at each other, and as Two picked up the sleeping Nat out of the basket I said, "Well I think we successfully got under his skin…that was a good one." With a small laugh.

"Yeah, ha, it's a wonder he doesn't leak when he has a drink, with the amount of holes in his face…" We both grinned at that comment, but the smile was wiped off of my face when I realized that the child was now awake and had just jumped out of Two's arms and onto my back, and then proceeded to tug on my dreadlocks.

As we walked around the shop looking for Pixel, I heard a familiar voice and looked over to see that Two had already found them.

"How long ago was that?" Pixel was asking,

"I'm not really sure, I'm still learning how to look after a kid, someone else is usually with me when I come in here." Said the hippy looking frantic.

"Don't worry about the kid chum, we've got him," Two said as we both reached their location.

"Where's Nat?" Hummer demanded.

"He's on my back," I said, "and I'll be very grateful if you stop him from pulling on my dreadlocks." I turned around to reveal the infant still pulling on my hair.

"Nathaniel get down here right now!" Hummer half shouts at Nat, "What are you doing up there?"

"I picked him up cause one of the clerks was complaining because he was asleep in a bin of bikinis."

"You tired buddy?" Hummer asked as he held the Nat close, still looking slightly shifty.

"Mero wants you back Pix, he found something that might help you," I tell her as I Try and straighten me hair.

"What?"

I look at my brother and he looks back at me, then we both look at Hummer and Nat. "You'll see when we get back." Two said as he took her hand and led her out of the store. She waved goodbye to Hummer and Nat before losing sight of them.

We walked back to the SUV and she gets into the backseat, leaning through the middle of the front seats, she tilted her head to look at Two. "Well what's this thing that's going to help me find Vorateu?"

"The result of Mero's business this morning," I say as I start the car and drove off.

I see her roll her eyes when I look at her through the rear view mirror and she says, "Could I have a little more information please?"

"One of his associates, bounty hunter we should say, brought in a vampire - one of Vorateu's and collected the bounty. It supposedly knows where he's going to be tonight." Two tells her.

"So I question the vamp?"

"Since you're working on getting Vorateu, he'd decided that you're going to be the one doing the questioning." I continue remembering the pen light.

"I think I can get some results."

"You can use this," I tale the light out of my pocket and hand it back to her.

"It's not really your color," she commented as she accepted it from me and clicks it on.

"It's one of Mero's toys that he wrote."

"It's warm."

"To you, but to a vampire it would burn. That's sunlight that's coming out of there." Two said as I drove into a parking garage.

"I think I like this," she put it into her jeans pocket as we went up a level and I found my parking spot. We all got out and walked over to the service staircase door and instead of walking up the stairs; I put my key in the lock and open the door into the Chateaux.

TBC

Neways that's enough typing for tonight… lol took me long enough too… thanx to Alo and Elth for reviewing!!!


	10. Pixel's an evil fairy

Ok! So here is chapter 10, wow chapter 10!! So anyways, straight to it!!!

Oh and the usual disclaimer applies :D

Chapter 10

Fleck was waiting when we walked in. he motioned for Pixel to follow him; she smiled and followed him down to the interrogation room.

"My name is Fleck." I heard him tell her as they turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

We pretty much had the rest of the afternoon off so we headed up the grant staircase to out apartment. Two offered to play the PS2 with him but I really didn't feel in the mood so I took off my jacket and decided to go for a walk.

At first I didn't really no where I was going to go, but then I remembered that Pixel was interrogating that vampire. So I headed down to the dungeons. Cane and Able were standing at the door to the first interrogation room, I nodded to them and went through into the observation room and stood in front of the glass and watched.

"You think that scares me anymore?" the vampire said as Pixel walked over to where it was tied to the chair, she just smirked and shone the pen light into the disgusting creature's eyes.

As I watched I realized just how brutal this fairy really was, though she really didn't look it. If I didn't know any better I would have thought her to be as harmless as the hippy. But as I watched on, I realized how wrong I would have been. At the moment she showed no mercy as she burnt a hole right through the vampire's hand, then proceeded to shine the light at its chest.

"You are going to die. Do you want to die?" She spoke with venom.

I watched on as she got all the information she need and then proceeded to kill the vampire, leaving it to slump on the deck unmoving and no longer breathing.

I heard Cain say that Mero was in his office, and when I walked out of the observation room she was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to see the boss," Able told me as I walked up the same way I came and went back up to my apartment.

I was about to shut the partitions to my room when Two asks me if I want to have a game on the PS2 with him.

"Sure why not, Final Fantasy?" I ask walking over.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Mortal Combat,"

"But I feel like playing Final Fantasy!" I argue back,

"But Mortal Combat is better!" Two hissed, grabbing the disc before I could put it into the player.

"I don't care! I want to play Final Fantasy!"

"We can play that after we have a few rounds of Mortal Combat first!" he continued to argue, but at that moment, Pixel walked in.

"Well brother I guess you're going to be a bit busy to play this type of game." I snatched the Final Fantasy Seven disk from my brother's hands and slipped the disc into the silver machine.

"You dealt with the vamp?" Two asked her as they both walked into his room and the partitions closed. Although about 5 minutes later they opened back up again.

"That was rather quick don't you think?" I asked as I looked up at them from the couch.

"Brother we'd appreciate it if you go to your room."

"What? Isn't your room big enough?" surly they didn't need that much room…

"We're going to spar."

"The Jacuzzi is down the hall," I tell them, and wave my hand in the general direction of the saunters. But Pixel pulled out her knife and flipped it around in her hand. I then understood and packed up my things and vacated to my room.

"Thank you One," she says sweetly.

"I owe you one, One" I just shake my head as I start to close my partitions, but I decide that I want to watch this.

"Can I at least watch? I ask, they both just shrug and so I put down my Play Station in front of my TV and sit on my bed watching them move the furniture around the room to make space.

Ok! There is another bit done! I hope u like it! So until next time, R&R please!!


End file.
